


Birthday fortune

by TheDriverEarist01



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2020, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Aliens, Birthday, Crushes, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Re-write, Science Fiction, Thasmin Week 2019 (Doctor Who), Timelord, creative story, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDriverEarist01/pseuds/TheDriverEarist01
Summary: In a pink dessert lies a jungle. The Doctor takes Yaz as a birthday treat but there's things even the doctor has not foreseen.(Thasmin fluff)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Doctor Who Fanfics





	1. Birthday Fortune

A shot of a pink sandy planet that resembles the moon craters

A small alien rodent runs the hill of the planet and scuttles into the ground. A mysterious creature is heard punching something or someone. 

______________________________________________

The Doctor mumbles as she flicks the lever whilst having a custard cream in her mouth.  
"There it is" She bites on the biscuit and puts down the rest of the biscuit.  
"I managed to adopt a star, I didn't think you could do that but the guy at Tisska couldn't be any more generous" rambled the Doctor to herself as she ran around the console.

The door of the TARDIS opened up. The doctor snapped her head around to see Yasmin standing there. Gleaming and full of light.

"Oh, wait!" The Doctor searches for something in her coat and pulls out a party popper. 

"Happy Birthday Yaz, well I think it's the right day, with this time machine and all" 

"Well hello to you Doctor, yes it is my birthday I'm happy you remembered as Ryan didn't" huffed Yaz as she looked down.

"Typical" the Doctor tutted. The Doctor loved Ryan but he always seemed to forget birthdays.

"Do you ever have birthdays?" Yaz asked as she never heard the Doctor say it was her birthday at any point.

"Well I can never remember myself but the TARDIS knows ever since I started flying this beauty. The Doctor ran her fingers over the shiny parts of the TARDIS as she felt the buzz of the TARDIS response.

"Anyways, where are the others I thought they would be here by now?" Yasmin questioned as she seemed to remember them saying something about being in the TARDIS when it was her birthday.

"I just wanted you… I meant I've got something up my sleeve for your birthday and I wanted to make it special. The Doctor said sheepishly.

The TARDIS whirled and grumbled.

"I don't know why you're laughing, I had to fix you up last night because you couldn't stop swaying in the time vortex" She kicked a part of the TARDIS.

"Woah break it up, you guys" Yaz put up her hands and chuckled lightly.

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS one more time before looking to where Yasmin was standing. 

"I'm going to take you out for your birthday and I have the most amazing place in mind. The Doctor smiled as she remembered coming to this place a while ago and had a party there with Amy all those years ago.

The Doctor gives Yasmin her hand, smiling widely.  
"Would you like to go"  
"Yes I would" Snickered Yasmin 

The Doctor skipped to a lever feeling the rumble of the TARDIS beneath them. They landed on the pink sands of the planet stepping outside. Yasmine spotted the pink sands and looked down and kicked the sand. 

"This is Arimon, the planet of lights and pink sands, they even have a stew that is the best thing I've had." The Doctor placed her hands on her hips looking around.

"Oh doctor this place is absolutely beautiful, you're so generous" 

"Ahh well, I'm a romantic" The doctor brushed her hair out of her eyes. Realising what she said she looked at the ground.

"Wait what" Yaz exclaimed

"Oh I'm just doing my job," The Doctor said sheepishly. 

"Right" Yaz knew what she said and tried to hold back a smile as she saw the Doctor blush in embarrassment. 

Beep Beep, Beep Beep. The sonic could be heard through her coat. The Doctor quickly shoved her hand in the coat and fumbled around for the sonic. Finally pulling it out she saw what the sonic had picked up. "PULSE ENERGY DETECTED". 

"There's some sort of pulse energy coming from over there" She pointed where it could be. 

"What sort of pulse energy?" Questioned Yaz

"Yumolatic energy, alien energy, all I know is that it's pulsing. Not dangerous but there is another life form here, not just us, not just these alien species on this planet." The doctor said energetically. 

"You could detect where it's coming from couldn't you?" Yaz said thoughtfully. 

"You're still talking my language Yaz, it's your day though and I've got a surprise for you"

The Doctor grabbed her hand and took her whilst covering her eyes. 

Yaz opened her eyes and she looked up to bark but in a second realised it was a tree. Not just any tree but looked up to the massive tree filled with glowing butterflies and the mirror-like butterflies that reflected the light around them. Yaz smiled and she felt emotional. She let go of the Doctor's hand and looked up the tree trying to feel the warmth of the glow. A butterfly landed on her hand as Yaz gazed at the lights

"This is spectacular Doctor" Yaz blushed. 

Beep Beep, Beep Beep. The sonic made more noise. The Doctor moved it around and it got louder and louder and she crouched down and removed the pink sand that was covering grey looking bones. 

"Oh dear, this isn't good" The Doctor covered her mouth then rubbed her chin.

"What's wrong?" Yaz peered over. She froze as she saw the bones and gulped. Yaz was shocked, what is this place she thought. The Doctor scanned and touched the sonic a couple of times. 

"It's coming from this direction. We've got to be careful. These readings shouldn't be here." The Doctor said with a heavy breath.

The Doctor and Yaz walked slowly to where the sound is coming from before bumping into neighbours. The Doctor thought. That's their English name. Hard to pronounce in their language. The Doctor asked if they noticed anything unusual. 

"We've been disoriented recently but we are managing to cope with it." Shrugged the neighbour. 

"It's definitely a weird pulse, I can feel Doctor" Whispered Yaz as she didn't want that neighbour to hear.

They started to walk down a path and noticed some greenery. Yaz wondered if this was meant to be placed here. You don't see this on earth after all. You don't see a random forest in a desert. 

"Doctor is this meant to be here?" The doctor pulled out her sonic and scanned the area. 

"Forrest formed over a 10 years. I think this planet has been rained on but this rain has a different water molecule structure that makes plants grow quicker. I think there were traces when I went to earth on a town that got covered in this stuff but doesn't have anything to do with what's going on here. Different energy sources!" The Doctor kept walking towards the forest slowly while scanning the plants in a very intricate way. Yaz got slightly scared as the pulse seemed to get harder and uncomfortable so she grabbed the Doctor's hand. The Doctor didn't expect this but she soon relaxed and helped Yaz by stroking her fingers.

Yaz looked around cautiously and in a distance, she spotted a green mossy tent with wind chimes and charms hanging off the edges of the tent. 

"What's this Doctor?" 

"Not sure," said the Doctor thoughtfully "I'm not getting any signals"


	2. The odd fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part, The Doctor and Yaz explore what is going on in the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks so much for the 40 hits on my first chapter. The last part was what I wrote before I started to add my old story to this story. I decided not to upload this old fanfiction because it was really cringy and not what I would write now as I was 13 years old then! That was about the 11th Doctor and Clara and their adventures. 
> 
> In this chapter was based on the old chapter I did but 1. It was too short 2. I didn't really work with the vibe I was going for but had enough material for the foundations of the chapter. 3. I did so many POV in my old story it didn't really work with the whole "fortune teller" situation. I was going to add it but it might have to be later in the story idk. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The Doctor started to run towards the tent but fell whilst falling with Yaz. They looked at each and giggled. Yaz hadn't felt this happy in a while and the Doctor knew she was happier. "This.. never seems to happen... Doctor, I wonder what we tripped on" Yaz continued to laugh. The Doctor definitely knew how to make her laugh in a tense situation. They both looked round to see what they tripped on. There was nothing obvious. The Doctor scanned the area that they were just in. "A force barrier, why would that be there?" Through gritted teeth the doctor placed her hand onto the force field, it's fairly warm but for some reason it's got edges. Probably one of those more expensive force fields you can get of the space Amazon. "Maybe you should put down your sonic for a while doctor. You haven't been using it since we've got here. Don't think this planet likes it very much!" The Doctor stood up and brushed the stones off her coat. "Good idea Yaz, let's see what's in that tent. It might give us some clues."

_____________________________________________________

[In the tent] "Hmm, two people… Two very close people" _____________________________________________________

"It's still your birthday and I've got you another little surprise, close your eyes" The Doctor got out something from her other coat pocket and placed something on Yaz's head. "Now open your eyes" Yaz opened her eyes to see a beautiful arrangement of colours and shapes that was around her. She couldn't see it before but maybe because humans couldn't see this sort of stuff but timelords can. She could feel that it was a headset that was on her and she smiled and she ran to the Doctor, hugging her. The Doctor felt a little odd as she's not used to Yaz's hugs but she melted almost instantly. "What do you see?" The Doctor asked as they released from their hug, she couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy. "Lots of ocean colour butterflies like we could see from my first surprise but I can see more! They are beautiful. I can also see this cube forcefield looking thing that's poking out of this planet" "Wait, what? Can I see?" Yaz passed the headset to the Doctor as she looked through. She was right it was a forcefield but what was it doing here on this planet. "You're right Yaz, we got to see what's in this tent to find out some answers". The Doctor pulled Yaz with her for comfort. The Doctor slowly lifted the tent entrance and slowly walked in. "Hmm, it's good to see you, dear." "Who are you and why are you here?" The Doctor questioned. She looked to Yaz who stood there quietly. The mysterious creature was covered in shadow so it was hard to make out what it looked like. They could see the creature's gloved hands and some gems of wise telling. The Doctor recognised this as a "space" medal for wise telling in the galaxy. She reminded herself that wise telling is a good thing and isn't a threat to this planet it's a bit like Earth scouts. She doesn't think it's dangerous on this planet anyways. "Hmm, I'm here to spread fortune and give you your reading." The mysterious creature said quietly. The Doctor looked around to make sure that there was no Time Beetle and no hologram that was projected. She couldn't feel the sonic telling her that it was anything special. "Come sit, hmm?" She released some purple gas that had glitter in it. Some sort of magic trick Yaz thought. The Doctor let Yaz sit down on the furthest away stool whilst the Doctor sat down on the nearest stool. "You have travelled far, a different time, different places you've travelled to but you find peace on the planet of Earth. A new body I see I see… Good fortune wins whilst bad times is the only time that is bad" The Doctor wasn't totally convinced what this could mean or even if it was real. She scronched her face and nodded to the creature. Yaz looked more confused than ever, why do fortune tellers always play a riddle? "And you dear, it's a celebration of your birth, congratulations! There is a truth that needs to be found no matter how difficult they may become. Events will happen today." Yaz felt calmer as her fortune wasn't as confusing but it was still a bit confusing. Silence fell on all of them, quiet as a mouse. "What about a group reading?" The Doctor broke the awkward silence. She felt Yaz's warm essence through her body heat. Why does she feel like this? "It will cost you 20 gallops," The creature said. The Doctor jabbed at her coat pockets and felt her money box and pulled it out. "Pounds, Knuts, dollars and oh… here we go Gallops." She beamed at Yaz who kept staring at her looking very confused. "Hmm, I see you two spending time with each other in a spaceship but at last… Omer Hant Redfins" "Huh?!" The Doctor exclaimed and she thought that the TARDIS didn't translate this one properly! "I shall go now." The mysterious creature vanished into thin air. "Well that was odd," Yaz said, raising her eyebrow. "What now?" "Let's go back to the TARDIS, it didn't seem to translate properly" They soon arrived back to the TARDIS, and the Doctor went to see the screen and typed in something that Yaz couldn't understand but it looked beautiful. She had a notebook with her and she scribbled what she heard, trying to decipher it. She kept repeating the last bit she heard. "What are redfins, Doctor. Do they come from another planet, some sort of fish" "Nope, I don't think so" The Doctor finished typing and she looked more confused when they both started. "The TARDIS says that translations are working and the original language is the right language that's been translated into English so I'm a little bit confused, what is going on?" The Doctor placed her hands on her hips. "Omer Hant Redfins?" Whispered the doctor. If only she knew what this meant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could this mean? Could this change their adventure for the future? What is going on in this planet as the Doctor has never seen this before?
> 
> Next chapter might be tomorrow but we'll have to see as I don't have any ideas at the moment. Oh well!


	3. Vanished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the mysterious message still lingers in the Doctor and Yaz's mind. All these clues don't seem to add up just yet. What happens when they find out what's happened to the vanished neighbours?

The TARDIS door was still open and they could hear the light gust of wind. They could see Neighbors walking from a distance. Suddenly they heard a loud thud going on outside. One of the neighbours fell to the ground which shocked Yaz. What was going on?

The Doctor peeked her head outside the TARDIS to make sure the coast was clear. She couldn't see anyone or anything. She ran back inside the TARDIS. 

"Are we going to help?" Yaz asked anxiously. She didn't know what was going on but the Doctor had that "idea" face. She can tell when there's a plan up her sleeve. 

"Of course Yaz, but we've got to be careful, especially if it's a sniper or some sort of lazar. I'm getting my invention I made after Albert Einstein left my TARDIS. Sort of like binoculars but they track warm or cold-blooded species. You can also turn this function off and use them as normal binoculars if you want. Good if you're stranded on earth and need to travel somewhere." The Doctor walked near the frame of the TARDIS once more and looked around to see if there were any differences but she couldn't see any other life forms. She looked to the place where the neighbour collapsed but the only difference was that there was a warmer spot compared to the temperature on the planet. It was safe to head out. In a panicked rush, they ran to the place where the neighbour was and found a smoke that was still fresh and a pile of green flakes on the ground. 

They both saw two neighbours go up to them crying. The Doctor saw her chance to talk to them and ask if they want to talk to her.

"Shall we go to your home to make you feel at ease?" The Doctor asked calmly, patting the neighbour on the back. The neighbour nodded.

____________________________________________

**Int. Neighbour's house**

Yaz, the Doctor and the neighbour sat down around the table. Yaz felt like she was in a home from the time she met her nan but a little bit more modern and sci-fi with clean metal supports and house appliances. 

"My name is Tenike and as you probably saw but that's my son named Crowley. He fought in the Dame war. In our area it was rough, we were starving and poor for too long now. His sister died of malnourishment and got bullied a lot. He wanted to prove something and help our family out. Just before the war they verbally abused people just to gain money from them to run this planet." The Doctor frowned. She hated that people would do that to anyone. 

"Luckily we won, they left us alone never to be seen again and I remember he travelled to a planet called Gallifrey for some time for a job experience and he took it. This was after the war. Then moved here as he could get a job more easily than we could before. Things were looking up"

"I understand, it must be stressful," The Doctor said with concern as she remembered what Gallifrey looked like now. All in the rubble, floating through space. Her memory of the time war floated around her head of everything, the Daleks, the pain, timelords dying, and all the Timelords she lost.

"We will do everything we can," Yaz said, patting her shoulder in comfort. The neighbour sobbed more. Yaz felt empathy for Tenike and Crowley. She's never been in a position of war and starvation but she knows what it feels like to lose someone or something important in your life. She always saw charities on the TV and liked to donate to causes. If this planet had that sort of charity she bets that it will help these neighbours out. 

"Keep strong as a family, I know you can do it! Also, I know this is the last thing you want to hear but did you see what happened to your son, did you see what happened?"

"I only saw smoke, we don't have anything like this on our planet normally" The fear in her eyes sparkling in her eyes. As all the memories flooded back to her. 

"Right, we will see what we can do and solve this mystery, right Yaz?" Yaz nodded as she stood up from the chair and followed the Doctor out of the door. 

"What's the plan now Doctor?"

"We will follow that smoke and then we'll figure out what to do next." They walked to the smoke and the Doctor sniffed the scent that was there. She didn't use this method too much but as this planet didn't like her sonic it was the best next option. 

"This was Yaz, into the woods we go" she nodded and gave the Doctor a thumbs up. She was nervous but excited to see what on earth was going on. 

From a distance, some shiny chrome alien motorbikes came into the distance. A loud roar of what gladiator looking neighbours and screeched out the word

"Doctor, Omer Hant Redfins"

The Doctor and Yaz looked around in shock and…

"RUN!" 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for giving me the support. I needed a break yesterday as it was hard to continue the story but I know where I'm taking it at the moment. Thanks to everyone who's been supporting me through my first fanfiction. I wanted to be as creative as possible with this fanfiction and maybe add things that usually would get cut out of a doctor who story! Shout-out the thirteen smiles on Archive and Tumblr for her awesome fanfiction which is to do with mental health.


	4. The Chase is on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Yaz try and escape to whoever is following them but can they complete lose them. Well only time to tell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like what I did with the title no? Anyways thanks for all the love and support. Times have been stressful for me but I'm feeling a lot better.
> 
> I wrote most of this chapter in the sun and finished the rest of it in my room. I wanted to make this one 1000 words but it only got to 900 and something words
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and again shoutout to @ThirteenGrins so send her some love!

Yaz ran as fast as she could but noticed the Doctor was in front which doesn't surprise her because she always manages to take over. She felt the sweat dripping off of her but noticed that the Doctor wasn't. She was definitely an interesting one for sure. They jumped over twigs that were on the floor.

 **Pew pew pew** , they heard laser guns but it didn't sound like a normal laser gun sound. This sound had a rattle and sounded like the ball of inside a whistle. The Doctor thought about it, even though she didn't recognise that gun sound she could make it out to be one of the guns that made that Neighbor disappear. The poor innocent soul. She could feel Yaz and she could tell that Yaz was prepared for this. She's a police officer anyways. She could do anything she put her mind out to.

"Quick, in here" yelled the Doctor. They hid in a tree log that had some sort of slide underneath it. The Doctor knew it was a good hiding spot but they had no idea how long it would last before the aliens that were chasing them or someone else would spot them in there. She checked her coat and made sure there was no tracking device.

"Have you got some tracking device on you something that could call out to different devices?" Yaz looked in every pocket and made sure she didn't have any devices on her. She had nothing. They heard a rumble from above and heard them leave but as soon as they thought that they were safe they got thrown to the wall. A tall grotesque creature came into full view. It had an appearance of the villager but looked like it was a mutant version of one. Yaz looked up slightly, she felt dizzy and did not feel good.

"Oh how nice it is to meet you, Doctor, I've heard a lot about you. I like the nice look" The mutant looked up to the Doctor and tutted.

"What do you want?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Well, you don't want the evil character to explain the whole plot, do you? I'm placing you under arrest. You will play our games if you want to survive." The mutant chuckled whilst punching his fist into his hand. Before the Doctor and Yaz had a chance to think about what to do the mutant took out some sort of laser gun that shot some sort of handcuffs.

"What have we done" The Doctor was shocked. Her second time this occurred and she has no idea what for. They suddenly got transported to some sort of ship and the Doctor looked at her left, she could see the planet with her TARDIS on it.

"Oh, doctor right? That's your name? Sounds a bit too 'Earth' for my liking. I'll call you timelord I think". A skinny looking guy with a blue leather jacket. The Doctor was confused as this guy was a Neighbor guy, completely different from the guard. He had dark dark

green hair pointing at different directions. "Oh and look who it is, the puppy dog eyed companion admiring the god herself, The Doctor". This Neighbor made a wider smile. Yaz knew the Doctor had companions but is that seriously what people thought of the Doctor's companion. How rude!

"She's just as important to, thank you and 'Doctor' is a very important word where I come from" The Doctor gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Don't need to be so hasty, Doctor. Anyways, did you love my puzzle? I hired one of the planet's greatest fortune-teller. Did you like her?" The Neighbor stroked the jail bars admiring the craftsmanship.

"Always with the questions but no answers. A bit odd that the fortune teller wasn't actually from this planet" her tone grew with volume.

"Oh, you got me! Haha! Well, enjoy solving that one until you give up which eventually you will do." With a puff of smoke, he vanished and Yaz had her mouth open in shock. The Doctor was used to this but she never thought that should be held captive. Yet alone being insulted by somebody she didn't know.

"What a birthday this was meant to be! What was that Doctor" Yaz asked? "Yeah sorry about that, did not know this would happen. Secondly, some sort of evil creature I suppose. You know I've been captured so many times by so many different creatures there's only one or two of them who actually know how to do it properly" Yaz saw the lightbulb go off in her head. She found it sweet when she does that like a calculator finding the best solution and figuring it out on the spot. Well, more of a calculator!

"So you think you can get us out of here?" Yaz asked hopefully. She loves when a plan comes together.

"Ahh definitely, but there's some bad news" The Doctor was deeply thinking. It's not new that this has happened before but these guys are completely crazy!

"What's that?" Yaz didn't like the sound of that but maybe there are reasons why these things don't always work.

"We won't be out for 3 months!" The Doctor said, looking to Yaz. Yaz slumped down on the seat and looked at the Doctor with a defeated look on her face.

 **Self-destruction in 10 minutes** the machine said in a monotone voice. The walls of the prison glowed red and the main lights turned off. The rails even turned to a purple colour.

"Ah, I might have made a… well, miscalculation" The Doctor said slowly waiting for Yaz to speak up. She knew she thought of the wrong prison sentence!

"Excuse me!" Shouted Yaz...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of the angsty Yaz coming into play. Obviously, this could happen to any character but Yaz likes to stay strong like the doctor in any sort of episode but I know anyone in fanfiction loves angst. What will happen next?


	5. The Unexpected Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to 13 and Yaz will they manage to escape. What will the last thing they say? Wills they figure out the riddle in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely people, hope your well. Things have been a bit hectic where I am at the moment so it took me a while to finish this chapter but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Please check out Thirteen Grins on here and Tumblr. Her fanfiction's are amazing and if you could help her with donations please feel free to.
> 
> Have a good day!
> 
> Links:  
> https://ko-fi.com/quillsandcoffee donation page  
> Thirteengrins archive page:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteengrins/pseuds/thirteengrins

"I know I know and I'm sorry about that" The Doctor raised her voice so she could be heard over the alarm.

"Well if we can't figure this out I want to say that…" A thud shook the prison that felt like a small earthquake.

"That…" Yaz moved sharply, stopped and kissed the Doctor. She felt slightly better after that but still worried and she could feel the moisture on the Doctor's lips of the prison.

"Wow," The Doctor said slightly taken aback. She couldn't do this now so she looked at her sonic to see if there were any instructions to help her get out of the prison before they both got blown to pieces.

"Doctor, I hope you enjoyed your stay with us but your little friend decided to join in". The prison guard could be heard over the intercom.

"Who would that be?" The Doctor whispered to herself. Kaboom! The wall broke apart like breaking a chocolate egg at Easter. A machine lurked from where the wall broke. A figure with a blue coat came through. A man Yaz thought.

"Hello ladies, nice to see you again Yaz but we really got to get out of here" The prison gate broke open and the Doctor and Yaz squeezed past.

"CAPTAIN JACK HOW DID YOU FIND US HERE?" Yaz shouted. They ran towards the opening in the brick wall. She recognised him from when the space rhinos were around and they were teleported to a ship.

"No time to explain, quickly hold my arms and run where you see the door" they teleported to a corridor that had a light shining through it. They ran out of the doorway and felt the jelly consistency beneath their feet.

"Jack, how did you know we were here?" The Doctor said brushing the dust of her sleeves slightly panting.

"It's nice to actually see you again doc, looking good in fact." Jack placed his hand on his hips showing off, imitating the Doctor.

"I'm still the same person Jack," the Doctor said scronching her face.

"Ooh don't think I've seen you like that before, it's new, I love it. So where was I? Well, I heard a distress signal coming from the TARDIS as she didn't expect you would be going to prison anytime soon so she helped me here. Don't worry I didn't touch anything"

"I see, I forgot about that!" The Doctor whacks her face. She thought about how Jack and the TARDIS have a strong connection which helps with rescue plans.

"Well let's get to the TARDIS and figure out a plan."

"Oh right let's go" Yaz was surprised it all was a blur to her but all she could focus now was getting to the TARDIS, trying to get through this jelly substance that they were walking on.

"Doctor what is this stuff" Yaz took a huge step trying to get through the jelly. "This is to do with the neighbour's lakes, it's super fresh and when you melt it turns to water it's very clever stuff.

"Oh, how peculiar, normal H20, water," Yaz said, taking a deep breath.

"Well, there are some other molecules that you might not understand, y'know it's all a bit alien." The Doctor looked at Yaz who nodded. She was glad that she was pretty handy with the science she got taught. It made her life easier to try and explain things she might not know otherwise. They got inside the TARDIS and Jack was still surprised to see a different inside to the one he saw before. He knew it changed a bit before but he didn't know how different the TARDIS can change itself.

"Woah this is definitely a sci-fi spaceship for you" Jack chuckled making small talk. "New me you know Jack, you've missed quite a lot". The Doctor walked around the console whilst fiddling with the levers and buttons but not actually touching anything.

"How come you never found me?" Jack asked, slightly disappointed.

"Timey wimey, wibbly-wobbly space-time, Jack a lot of things have changed. Anyways I better think of a good spot to park the TARDIS and if you want you can talk to Yaz if you want" The Doctor looked at her still confused by the kiss. Did she actually like it? In this body? Jack walked up to Yaz, flashing his cheesy grin He rubbed his hands together like he was going to hear some gossip.

"So, how did you and the Doctor meet?" Yaz asked. Turning to him.

"Well, I met her… well him in 2005, saw him a couple of occasions really." "What did she look like then"

"Well, the Doctor was a bloke from the north wearing a leather jacket. He had a companion called Rose. I heard that the Doctor can't see her anymore. Well in her own form anyways."

"There's a copy of the Doctor?" Jack nodded, "Yes, a human form in an alternative reality kind of. They'll grow old together. Live a normal life."

"It must be hard for the Doctor to let go of romantic relationships and family. Well, when they want to move on with their life or when they, you know" Yaz thought hard and was empathetic to the Doctor. She didn't want to judge the Doctor because of all her travelling she's been doing over the years.

"Yes, and I know what that is like I don't die. I see people come and go. No, I'm not a timelord but I can live for ages but I've never met someone who has gone through so much." Jack looked down smiling to himself, memories flooding back to him and all the adventures they've been on. Yaz smiled, yep that's her Doctor. Even if she's different to her previous self. She looked up to see the Doctor scratching her head with one hand and had a custard cream in the other hand. She smiled, she could feel the rush through her and blushed slightly.

"You like her don't you, I can see the way you look at her like a lost puppy."

"Noooo way… well… yeh, guess so. Never really entertained that idea until we kissed. Well, I guess they were there but you can never tell straight away.

"When was this, I've got to see," he said in a confident way, flashing another grin. Yaz nudged Jack.

"Are you always this cheeky?" "It makes people smile doesn't it?" Jack said defensively whilst putting his hands up.

"Yes haha, and just before you came, I thought we were dead" Yaz felt relief as she told someone and the puzzle pieces fit together. Had she really been crushing on a timelord? She felt like she had won the lottery and this is probably how Ryan feels like for his sister. Yaz shook as she still didn't like that idea.

"Well, I've got to tell you something about the riddle, about Omer Hant Redfins" Yaz looks shocked and she thought how does he know?

"Doctor?" Asked Jack, turning his head around to see the Doctor.


	6. One more step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've managed to escape, will their plan work and what will Jack think about the riddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for supporting my last chapter with Captain Jack! I wanted to put him in from the start but wanted it to be a surprise like they did for series 12. The support means a lot!
> 
> I promise I will give you the answer to the riddle but for now Yaz and Jack have a talk which is one of my favourite parts about this chapter! The Doctor seems hesitant doesn't she?
> 
> Also thanks for Thirteengrins for her comment. Means a lot 😊

_**Yoman POV (the guy who captured and teased the Doctor):** _

"Yoman" shouted the soldier commander towards me. 

"They have escaped, their friend ran away with them too" 

"So you're telling me that we did a cell, self-detonation and they got away?! Those aliens back when we went to the shop that you can't escape from them". I looked directly at the soldier commander in the eye. How could this be? 

"Who was meant to look after the cell?" 

"Well my assistant was in charge but" 

"Let's call your assistant now!" I took out the Soldier's communicator and forcefully pushed down on the button. 

"Where are you, you space buffoon, you're meant to look after the cell". Static came through the speaker. 

"He's dead, Yoman" I grabbed them by the collar. 

"You will be punished but for now you are off the hook. They will come running back! Just you watch." 

_**[Int. The TARDIS]: No one's POV** _

"I know the riddle Doctor, can't you see. As soon as you landed here they passed energy waves to you which stops you figuring out any riddle." 

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that. Must have been thinking about Yaz's birthday more than anything else" The Doctor looked down. Yaz looked at Jack to see him giving a small wink to her and she looked down and smiled. 

"I've got this vile that I had to keep for another mission whilst I was trying to find you. Drink this." The Doctor pointed her sonic to the vile. "No poison detected, riddle solving ability renewed" Wow that's cheesy, the Doctor thought to herself. Well, it is Jack after all. She grabbed the vial and drank it. It all started to make sense! The reason why they put it there. 

"The Neighbour's, the Neighbor's that we saw, they are a different type of neighbour, they actually feed on love from different creatures and their brain. That's why they wanted to capture us! Also, me and Jack have lived for a long time. Well me." 

"Oi, don't you know I lived longer since I last met you!" Jack said with a small chuckle.

"Anyways, we need to get back otherwise they'll keep picking off people, left, right and centre." Doesn't explain why they didn't capture the other neighbours instead of killing them.

"So what's the answer to the riddle, also won't we get killed again if we try to go back?" Asked Yaz anxiously. She didn't understand why Jack didn't give her a vial. 

"Sorry Yaz, and no I haven't figured it out just yet but we have to be sneaky about this. Why don't we destroy their cameras first." She looked at Jack for approval? 

"That won't be good, they'll be expecting that" Jack pointed out. 

"Right we need to replace the live footage for fake footage of the outside where nothing is happening. Yaz can I borrow your phone?" Yaz ran inside the TARDIS to her bedroom and grabbed her phone. She had a text from Ryan and rolled her eyes.

"Have you told the Doctor yet?" Ryan texted said, with a winky face. Yaz typed in something and put it away. She ran back to the Doctor who was eating another custard cream. 

"So I've linked everything up so it will record outside from the spaceship then I'll make it replay so it looks like nothing is going on." The Doctor beamed to herself. She always loved using technology in a sneaky way. 

"What should we do now, Doctor?" Yaz looked at the Doctor then to Jack. 

"We'll wait!" 

_**[20 minutes later]** _

"Done!" The Doctor exclaimed looking at the phone message coming through. 

"How do you know how the mobile phone is capable of doing this sort of stuff. Like you did it to Ryan's" 

"Ahh I helped out at UNIT and they have a science board where we helped each other and they taught me a thing or two. Hated the guns though."

Yaz smiled another odd thing that happened even though she recognised that name when the earth was going to end and her mum told her about it as she was too young for it at that time. 

"I wonder what that fortune was about Doctor, it seemed strange. Like the TARDIS couldn't even pick up on it" Yaz looked at the Doctor but all the Doctor did when we talked about the fortune was look down. 

"Yep, it's definitely strange alright. I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out eventually don't you think?" She gave Yaz a nudge and smiled.

"Let's go!" The Doctor walked out, followed but Yaz and Jack. Jack gave Yaz a knowing wink but Yaz just brushed it off. 

"Didn't want to interrupt you!" Jack said jokingly. 

"Oh, here's our little friends" Yoman walked around the corner making Jack jump. 

"Is little Jackie scared?"


	7. Holographic Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter how will The Doctor, Yaz and Jack but does he have something up his sleeve. Another planet maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for all the people who have supported this so far. I've still got some more plans for this fanfiction as I don't want it to be over just yet! 
> 
> Mentally it's been hard for me and I needed to have a break from writing. When I was on one of my low days I wanted to write but I could only do 200 words but I hope you like this chapter than I managed to finish writing!

"Lock them up" The neighbor guards locked them in space handcuffs. 

"We could tell that you were planning to sabotage us. Glad you figured out the riddle Jack. Trying to save his little friends" Jokingly frowned Yoman. Jack rolled his eyes as they were walking to the prison. It's the time that Yaz should know what's going on. Thought the Doctor as she saw the concern growing in her face.

**[Int. Prison]**

"Do you think it's time to let your companion know what's going on?" Jack gasped taking a few deep breaths.

"Well Yaz, this riddle is a message that's scrambled. It says 'more than friends' that was the fortune for both of us. 

"What, you mean the 'Omer Hant Redfins'?" Questioned Yaz.

"Yes, I don't know how you would take it if I just found out as well" The Doctor looked down shy and a rosy glow appeared on her face. The Doctor never usually gets feelings for someone but she could see all the possibilities of how they were "very" close to each other.

"I understand Doctor, we'll figure this out together. Yaz looked at the Doctor then to Jack who was smiling.

"You can't write this sort of stuff". Jack looked away staring at the wall. 

"Now it's the best time to tell you… I…" Yaz held onto the Doctor's arms and kissed her, shocked at what just happened. The Doctor slowly melted into the kiss. It suited her in this body. 

"I see" Jack smirked and watched them pull apart. 

"Well well well, my meter is almost filled up" a table flipped around from the floor and a hologram meter appeared at 70% with duals and buttons on the sides. 

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. He's hasn't seen this before.

"30% to go" chimed in Yomam, smiling. 

"Now you can do Maths Well done! Gold stars for you!" mocked the Doctor smiling. 

"Soon your compatibility will be at 100% and everyone will be ashes"

"Pfft, we don't like each other." Yaz lied but she was living for the thrill.

"Oh, darling we've seen how you two have been acting around each other." Yoman manically laughed and turned around, seeing the meter fill up. 

"Right, ashes yes that means we can't save all those people who disappeared." The Doctor gulped, she hated when she couldn't save people.

"You finally caught up, I should give you a gold star but you're too dumb for that". 

"You're hand," Jack said to the Doctor then continued looking at Yoman. The Doctor put her hand behind her back and Jack gave her something round and cooling. She could feel the top which she unscrewed with her hands and rubbed them together. The Doctor put her hand onto Yaz. She nodded to the Doctor understanding what has to be done. 

"What about my hand boy? There's nothing wrong with it. How ridiculous!" Yoman looked at all of them defending himself. 

"Right Yaz" the Doctor looked at Yaz and both closed their eyes. Jack was behind but closed his eyes as well to see what was going on. 

"It's no time for bed!" Echoed Yoman's face in the distance, as the three of their minds glowed and teleported.

A bright white light shined on top of a cloud platform with love hearts around floating. Holographic hearts. Real heaven aesthetic. People walked around with historical clothing and some with modern clothing all in white or light pastel colours. 

"Where are we?" Asked Yaz.

"This is the moon sphere, you can share memories with people you love. In the moon sphere you can be shown through museums of your memories but we have to be quick! 

"Two tickets for the urgent memories room please" They walked up to a lady with scanners and she pointed the machine to both of their hands and quickly teleported away whilst Jack was behind. 

"Ticket for the observing deck for the Doctor". The lady nodded whilst he got teleported to the observing deck. 

"Now we need to think of all our memories together" The Doctor grabbed her hand as memories started to pop out of their heads in long flashes and they disappeared with new memories coming into vision. 

"Remember the day we met, in your new body. You were so brave then" Yaz smiled. 

"Yes I'm quite good at that aren't I? I'm not used to living out the memories for long but I'll try. Hmm, remember all the new year's parties we went to". They both smiled and laughed at all the memories. The memories started to sparkle more. Jack was pleased to see that he got to see all the travels that they had together.

"It's time to go ladies" Jack looked down at his watch pointing to it. The Doctor and Yaz looked at each other. The Doctor gave Jack a thumbs up, as they all teleported back to the prison. 

"Thank you for your time, a little present will be with you shortly!" Yoman smiled but as soon as he looked back at the meter it started to overfill. 

"You forgot about one key thing when using a meter. You can overrun it but using intensities. So for example Yaz, over 100 can blow the meter." The doctor was panting and used her sonic on the cuffs and they were loosened by the rumbles of the table. 

"RUN!" Jack said running out of the room and as soon as they ran out Jack pressed a few buttons which closed the heavy door. 

Bang! The room exploded. They could feel the explosion energy but they managed to escape on time. 

"So that was fun. What are you girls going to do now?" Jack smiled with a knowing look on his face.

"I think I need a cup of tea" Yaz swallowed and her breath slowly went back to normal. 

"I think I need one too, Yaz and maybe some custard creams" Laughed the Doctor. 

"I meant with you together" Jack looked at the Doctor steadily. 

"I'll take her out for a change, we can become 'Omer Hant Redfins'!" Quoted Yaz as she smiled at the Doctor.

"This is pretty crazy but you know me I love crazy! The Doctor said with confidence. 

  
  
  
  



	8. Gems and timey wimey stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter has the Doctor got one final trick up her sleeve and will she ever escape the neighbors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, haven't done a chapter for a while. 
> 
> (Usually I have a random thought about what could happen in each chapter, write it then the next day I look at it again and see if I need to change it.)
> 
> Anyways, I needed a bit of a break and thank you for everyone who's been liking my posts on Tumblr. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

A flash of purple and blue emerged out of thin air on a hill, it was dark and slightly crisp. Jack sat on a rock looking at the outside. 

"Hello, Jack how are you doing?" The Doctor gave a massive grin.

"Are you? Who I think you are, Doctor?" Jack ran up to the Doctor giving her an embrace.

"Yes Jack it's me but you've got to listen very carefully. My life" The Doctor struggled to breathe clearly but managed to push her words out.

"What do you mean your life?"

The Doctor gave a cooling packet of some gel liquid inside of it.

"When time is at its worst use this and also don't tell us about a riddle answer we don't want to hear the riddle. Not just yet." The Doctor looked tired but was very serious. She was pleading to Jack which she never expected would happen well, maybe her sandshoe version wouldn't.

"Ahh, I get it. Your future but won't it mess up timelines?" 

"Everything will be fine Jack and also when time is even worse use this." The Doctor gave Jack a whisk. 

"Oh ok, see you then I guess" Jack scratched his head and whispered to himself.

"Why do I need a whisk?" Jack whispered, looking puzzled.

"You'll see" The Doctor rushed to the portal and the portal closed up.

**Back to the TARDIS**

"This isn't over Doctor" 

"But it is" The Doctor pointed her sonic screwdriver to the ceiling of the TARDIS. 

"Oh, but it isn't" With a quick flash, the Doctor, Yaz and Jack teleported on a different sort of spaceship. It had a monitor with people's faces all smiling. 

"Well they all look happy, I wonder why this place would have an earth monitor?" Asked Yaz. She turned around to see a window of space. With all the trips she's been on she loved seeing Earth from this distance. The Doctor scanned the monitor and even behind the monitor. 

"Oh but they're not happy. These pictures were taken just before they vanished".

"How come Doc," asked Jack.

"Well, the readings say that they're dead for a start." Gulped the Doctor looking down in sorrow. A moment past and Yaz walked down the hallway a little then swung back around facing the Doctor. 

"What should we do now?" 

"Well, you're going bye, bye!" A high pitched voice appeared, it was the Neighbor again. Yaz vanished and a gem of reflected light appeared on the ceiling with a quick flash and Yaz's face showed up, smiling.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Shouted the Doctor. 

"She got a bit annoying don't you think? No, I haven't finished with you yet Doctor. Have fun in prison again!" The Neighbor got out his sonic device that looked like the vortex manipulator but more like a gun shape. Jack and the Doctor got zapped into prison again. The meter was still there and cracks that were everywhere on the device and there were black dust and broken glass everywhere. The Doctor froze making sure she didn't tread on to any broken glass.

"Where on earth did he teleport her too?" Asked Jack kicking the wooden beam that was lying across the floorboards.

"I have no idea Jack, and this time we can't escape. We can't use what we've already used today."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours went past and Jack was asleep on the floor. The Doctor put her head into her arms. She hated letting down Yaz and all she needed was her Fam. She couldn't live without them. A tear ran down her face. If only she could save everyone then this wouldn't have happened. Yes sure it was nice to see Jack again but for her, it's been a long time. For Jack, it's been a shorter amount of time. It's easy to defeat someone like the Neighbor or whatever his name is but when it comes to having no way to escape then it's hard. The Doctor wiped her tears away from her eye using her sleeve, pulled out her sonic. It wasn't there! What was she going to do now? She bent down and tasted the ash and to her surprise, it doesn't taste like ash. It tasted more like if you licked glass on a chilly day. She didn't like that taste much but it made sense. Gems were inside the meter which means Yaz could be here on this ship still. At least they didn't teleport her miles away. 

"Mealtime!" One of the neighbour's guards shoved two lunch trays from the little door that was opening up. The Doctor wasn't hungry but she bent down to pick up the tray anyways. She should get her energy up if she wants to solve this escape. It tasted like meat with a lemon sauce. 

"I don't even know if Gordan Ramsay would eat this". The Doctor joked to herself and shoved her finger into the meal and licked her finger. 

"Ah that is brilliant" the Doctor exclaimed and Jack made a groaning sound.

"How long have I been out?" Jack asked, rubbing his eyes, lifting his head lazily.

"Only a couple of hours. Trying to figure out why this looks familiar." 

"Have you tried scanning it?" The Doctor looked at Jack.

"They took my sonic. I can't seem to get any feelings at all. 

"Wait have you been crying? Don't tell me you miss Yaz. You two are stuck like glue." The Doctor quickly wiped the rest of the tears away but she knew it was too late to try and cover-up. 

"And Ryan and Graham" The Doctor kept wiping the rest of the tears of her sleeve. 

"Do you want me to help? Have you tried mixing this ash looking thing with the sauce? I saw on films that they do that and the person who gives you food usually hides something into the food. Well, not the same thing as what we're trying to do but it could work!" Jack flapped his hands about acting out a film. 

"This is real life Jack these things don't happen" The Doctor rolled her eyes. 

"Luckily I've got this then" Jack smiled and took out a whisk from his pocket. The Doctor looked surprised, as what he pulled out but that's Jack for you, thought the Doctor.

"Let's make an omelette" Exclaimed Jack.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
